Pictures of You
by onthepursuitofhappiness
Summary: AU/AH. When Bella Swan is forced to spend the day with cocky Edward Cullen for a school assignment will the way she originally saw him change?
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is my new story. I don't know how long it'll be, but I'm not expecting anything too long. I have a fairly good idea of where I want to go with this. Anyway, after reading I'd appreciate it if you left a review and let me know what you thought.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  


* * *

Prologue: Jock, Prom Queen, Loner, Geek, or "Friendly"?

I stumbled into class, knocking over somebody's books. I mumbled an apology while they just nodded. What a freaking klutz I am. I sat down in my seat and wondered why the hell we had to take this class. I was in Senior Seminar. Or Hell 101 as we'd like to call it. The class was pointless. We never did anything in there. We'd talk about college here and there, and the rest of the time we'd usually work on homework from other classes. Today, wouldn't be any different.

I looked at my surroundings. I sat next to Emmett McCarty, one of my best friends. He seemed scary on the outside, with the curly hair and the huge muscles, but he was just a big teddy bear. Especially, when it came to his girlfriend, Rosalie Hale, one of my other best friends. She was what we called the 'Barbie' of our group. Long blonde hair, huge blue eyes, and legs I'd kill for. At times, she's a bitch, but I love her all the same.

Now that I've talked about two of my best friends, I guess I should tell you about the rest. There's Alice Cullen, she's a pixy-like girl. Alice is very bubbly - totally your glass-half-full, silver-lining type of girl. At times, she's gets a little overboard with her fashion advice, but she means well so it's all good. Then there's Jasper Whitlock, Alice's boyfriend. He has blonde locks, and beautiful blue eyes. He's quiet and reserved, but when you need him, he'll be there for you.

Finally, there's Edward Cullen, Alice's brother, and he's not really my best friend - friend isn't exactly a word I would use to desribe my relationship with Edward. We don't really get along, we're kind of, well...enemies. Not in a Spiderman vs. Evil Octopus Guy type of way, but in a 'I-hate-you-let's-make-sarcastic/witty-rude-remarks-to-eachother' type of way. Edward was gorgeous, I'd give him that. He had this bronze colored, out-of-bed hair and emerald green eyes.

But even his good looks couldn't make me be nice to him when he was such a jerk. He was a total womanizer; he was with one girl one week, and with another the next. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a Feminist at all. But, I don't like it when some_ punk_, goes around from girl to girl, using them, breaking their hearts, and making them feel worthless.

Just as the bell rang Edward Cullen walked into class with a huge smile on his face. He probably just got some in the janitor's closet. "Mr. Cullen, nice of you to join us," Mr. Banner said.

"Always a pleasure, Mr. Banner," Edward said taking his seat across the room from me while I rolled my eyes at all the girls smiling and giggling as he looked in their direction.

"Okay, now for attendance..." Mr. Banner rambaled off names one by one until everyone was called, and suprinsingly everyone was here. "So, high school," Mr. Banner said while we all just nodded. "High school is 700 days of your life."

"700 days of hell that we'll never get back," Emmett muttered, while I chuckled.

"In a few months you'll all be graduating and you won't ever see half of these people again..."

"Thank God," I muttered, looking at Edward Cullen, while he just flashed his million dollar smile at me, trying to piss me off.

"So in high school, what are those things called that we all hate so much?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Uh..homework?" Emmett offered up.

"No, Mr. McCarty," Mr. Banner said. "Though, I'm shocked you know what that is because it seems to slip your mind everyday in my Biology class."

The whole class snickered as Mr. Banner continued, "Anybody else wanna guess?" The class went on guessing random things and each time they were wrong until Mr. Banner finally gave up on us and told us. "Labels." He said, while realization hit us all.

"We all get labeled in high school. As soon as you do one thing, you're labeled it," Mr. Banner said. "So what are 5 common labels given in high school?"

"Geek!" Emmett shouted.

"Loner," Someone else said.

"Jock," I said, glaring at Edward while he glared back at me.

"Prom Queen," Edward said. I am _so_ not a Prom Queen.

"Okay one more," Mr. Banner said.

"Slut," Emmett said.

"Mr. McCarty," Mr. Banner said in a disapproving tone while Emmett just sheepishly grinned at him. "Let called that 'Friendly'," Mr. Banner said while we all chuckled. "Okay so Miss. Cullen what would you label Mr. Yorkie?"

"Uhm, I don't really know him," Alice said.

"If you had to give him a label what would it be?"

Alice fidgeted with her fingers, "Uh..he's really nice."

"So he's 'Friendly'?" Mr. Banner asked, while we all laughed.

"No," Alice said. "I...I'd label him a Geek," Alice said nervously, giving Eric an apolegetic grin.

"Okay let's go around the room. I'll say a name and you guys give me a label," Mr. Banner instructed. "Edward."

"Jock," We all said.

"Rosalie."

"Prom Queen."

"Lauren."

"'Friendly.'" Lauren smiled. As if that's something to be proud of.

"Bella."

"Prom Queen."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "I am not a Prom Queen."

"Well that's what today's assignment is about. You'll get to know somebody that you might've not had a chance to get to know. And hopefully through these questions you have to answer, those labels will be deminished," Mr. Banner said. "Now everyone from Bella's row and left take out a scrap of paper and write your name on it and then put it in Mr. Black's hat," Mr. Banner said, giving Jake a look to let him know that hats aren't allowed in school.

After a few minutes all the names were in the hat and we began drawing names. Rosalie was the first, "Jasper Whitlock."

Mike Newton was next. "Alice Cullen," Mike smiled, as Alice looked at me and rolled her eyes, I just gave her a thumbs up of encouragement, though it probably wouldn't help much.

A few more people went and then it was Edward's turn. "Bella Swan," He said my name and I looked over at him and glared. Just my freaking luck. Something shitty like this _would_ happen to me.

A few minutes later everybody's partner or whatever you wanted to call it was picked out. Mr. Banner pointed to digital cameras and cards and said, "On your way out grab a camera and an instruction card."

"What's the camera for?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh!" Mr. Banner exclaimed. "I forgot to explain a really important part. Using the camera, you'll take a picture of your partner that represents them and it will be put in the yearbook." How Lame.

I got up and walked over to the table and grabbed a camera all while contemplating suicide. I know what you're thinking: This chick is freaking psycho. Actually, no. This chick is severly pissed off that she has to spend the next four hours with Edward Cullen.

I didn't even bother to wait for Edward. If he couldn't catch up, he couldn't catch up. Maybe he'd just forget about me and go find Lauren Mallory and go jump her skanky bones or something. I kept walking until I heard my name.

"Bella!" He yelled.

I turned around and glared at him. "Hey partner!" Edward exclaimed when he caught up to me. "Why did you leave without me?"

"I hate you," I growled.

"Awh, Bella," Edward said with that annoying crooked smile. "Don't be like that."

"Shut up, Edward. And let's get this over with."

"Funny, that's what you used to say before we had sex."

I glared at him. This is officially the worst day, ever.

* * *

**So kind of sort of a cliffie. Sorry about that, but I'd love it if you left a review and let me know what you thought.**


	2. Confessions of a Broken Heart

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Kudos to the one reviewer who figured out that I got the idea of this story from 4x13 - Pictures of You, an episode from One Tree Hill (the best TV show ever). Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

So I guess I kind of lied when I said that me and Edward were just friends or enemies or whatever. We kind of used to go out. Yes, I, Isabella Marie Swan used to date the spawn of the freaking devil: Edward Cullen. As you guessed by the way I refer to him, it didn't end well. Basically, it was good, it was great, it was bad, and then it was ugly. And finally, it was over. So there you have it, folks.

Currently, we were sitting on a picnic table outside of school. He was talking about basketball or something or other. I, of course wasn't paying attention.

"Are you listening to anything I'm saying?" Edward asked.

"No," I answered, smiling at him. "I never pay attention to anything you say because it doesn't matter."

"Really?" Edward asked. "Cause my sex comment really busted you up." He said getting up and sitting on top of the picnic table. "Apparently, it mattered."

"I don't like talking about past indescrestions," I said.

Out of nowhere he got up and started walking toward the parking lot in a very fast pace. "Hey! Where are you going?!" I shouted, running after him. What the hell is wrong with me? If he wants to go God knows where, why should I give a shit? I'll be left all alone an unbothered. But for some unknown reason I kept running after him. "Where are you going, Edward?"

He just gave me an incredulous look.

"We're not supposed to be going off school property!" I shouted at him. He was currently unlocking the door to his beloved Volvo.

"Mr. Banner never said that, did he?" He retorted. "Are you coming?" He asked.

I don't know what possessed me to, but I opened the door to his car and sat in the passenger's seat. "Where are we going?" I asked.

Silence.

"Helloooo?" I said. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere," He simply answered.  
"Well gee, thanks. Because that clears everything up," I said, while he rolled his eyes at me.

A few minutes passed, while we drove. "Why did I even come?" I thought out loud.

"Because you can't resist my irresistable charm," Edward answered.

"Psh. Because your bipolar attitude going from sarcastic to full on pissed off in two seconds is even remotely attractive," I snorted.

"You used to think I was," He said as we pulled into a driveway of some house which I recognized to be his house.

Why does he keep talking about the past? I ignored my last thought and his last comment and asked him why we were here. He of course didn't say anything and kept walking.

He unlocked the door and we both stepped in as I looked at the somewhat familiar surroundings. I hadn't been to the Cullen place too much since Edward and I broke up at the end of sophomore year. With that and mine and Edward's constant bickering, mine and Alice's new hang out place became my house.

"It hasn't changed much," I commented.

He rolled his eyes and bitterly stated, "Yeah, well the parentals have been busy with_ other _activities." I gave him a weird look and he just walked upstairs and I followed him. We walked till the end of the hallway and entered the room on the left I'd remembered to be his.

I walked inside and noticed it hadn't changed much either. A few posters had been removed an a few new ones had been added. His bed was still the same king sized bed, and of course he still had his huge TV and his beloved Playstation 2. A whole bunch of his clothes and his basketball junk were strewn all over.

"Wow. I love what you've done with the place."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Thanks," He curtly, replied, kicking some clothes into a corner.

I sat in his super comfy computer chair while he sat down on the floor playing NBA Live.

Silence.

It was bothering me. So me being me, I opened up my big mouth. "Are we gonna do this assignment or what?"

"Sure," Edward said, shooting a basket.

"Look Edward, I know you don't care about school or anything besides yourself, basketball, and being a complete dick-" I said, while he scoffed.

"You forgot girls," He grinned.

"Fuck you." He got me frustrated so easily.

"You know Bella, you should really try to be nicer, nobody likes a bitch."

"Yeah, well nobody likes a chauvinistic prick."

He put his hand to his hurt, "Ouch, Bella. That really hurt."

I flipped him the bird and turned around back in my chair. He kept playing his stupid game, while I played solitaire on his computer. Finally, I got all pissed off again and asked him if he was planning on doing the assignment at all.

"Fine. Ask me the first question," He said turning around and putting down his controller. "Since you're so hell bent on doing this goddamn assignment."

"Fine," I said. "Share something personal with your partner."

"No thanks," Edward replied, standing up and sitting on his bed.

"You always did have trouble opening up," I muttered.

"You want me to open up?" He asked. "You were really good in bed."

I rolled my eyes at him, "And you're a jerk who doesn't take anything seriously. A jerk who for some reason finds it so hard to open up to a person. A jerk who pushes people away-" I tried saying.

"You done yet?" He asked. "Because I'm ready to open up, Bella," He said, sounding sincere. And then He said "Maybe we can paint each other's toenails while we're at it."

"You're impossible!" I said, frustrated. "I just want to know what the hell turned you into such a dick!"

"Life," He muttered.

We were quiet for a little bit until suprisingly, he broke the silence. "What's the second thing on the list say?"

"Do you even care?"

"Not really. But if it can stop you from exploding on me all the time, I'll do what it says."

"It says: Lighten up. Do an impression of a celebrity or a famous character."

I looked over at him expectantly.

"I like you. Do you like me?" Edward said, imitating Borat while I cracked up. He was pretty good. "Very nice! How much?"

"Sexy time explosion!" I joined in, while we busted out laughing. We kept going on quoting things from movies, laughing the whole time.

And then suddenly I stopped. I was actually having a good time with Edward Cullen. I was supposed to hate him, but this - - this hanging out with him like old times felt good.

I was broken out of my thoughts by his voice. "What's the next thing?"

"Uhm," I said awkardly. "Admit something that worries you, or something you are afraid of."

"You go first," He said. "I went first last time."

"Very mature, Edward," I said, while he gave me that crooked smile of his. "Why should I open up to you when you can't even take this assignment seriously?"

"You're so difficult, Bella!" Edward snapped. "I'm trying, here!" He said, getting up and walking over to the window. "I'm doing this stupid assignment aren't I?" I meekly nodded.

Silence.

"I'm scared of not being enough," I finally said, as Edward walked over an layed down on his bed. "All my life, that's the one thing I've been afraid of. Not being smart enough. Or pretty enough. Or popular enough. Or talented enough. Or just plain good enough. I'm afraid of disappointing the people that I care about.

"Everyone in my life that I've ever cared about has left. My parents. Mommy and Daddy dearest." I scoffed. "I don't think I could've called them that since I was 15."

Edward gave me a look. "Renee was still around when we were together."

I rolled my eyes. "Barely. It's weird how she was always there when ever you came over. Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore, since she's with _Phil_."

"Who's Phil?" Edward asked.

"My mother's new husband, my step father." I rolled my eyes.

"And you don't like him." It wasn't a question.

"That's an understatement. I practically hate him."

Silence.

I liked how Edward didn't push me to give him all the gory details. Or how he didn't ask a million questions. He was okay waiting for me to share what I wanted to share.

"You know, she didn't even invite me to the wedding? She just called me to tell me the next day that she was married after she'd been gone for God knows how long. And I had to break it to Charlie. He never got over her. Anyway, she came back home one week to get some of her things and I asked her how she could leave me all alone. You know what she said?"

I looked down on the floor as my eyes got teary. For some reason, I got overly emotional. I guess it was because I was letting out all the things I'd been feeling for a while. "'Bella, I don't have time for your questions. I have to pack. Besides, you wouldn't want to move to Phoenix, it's too much of a big city for you. You're a small town girl with big dreams that probably won't come true.'

"She just deserves Mother of the year, don't you think?" I said, the sarcasm dripping from my voice. "And then Charlie. Well Charlie's just a whole 'nother story. His form of parenting is even better: send a birthday card here and there, and a phone call once a month that lasts 5 minutes. It's great, really," I said wiping a few tears that had fallen away.

And then it was silent again. I was done sharing my insecurities and the facts about my broken home. It was time for him talk.

* * *

**So the ending totally sucked. I know. Feel free to yell at me during your reviews :) I'm halfway through writing the next chapter and I'm really excited about what's gonna happen between Bella and Edward (No they don't kiss). Oh and I was wondering if you wanted a flashback scene in the next chapter of Bella and Edward's break-up because I know I didn't give too much insight into their relationship this chapter.**

REVIEW! :)

P.S. if you have time, check out my other story 10 Crazy Things. It's mostly BxE, but it has some of Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.


	3. The Quiet Things No One Ever Knows

**Omg. I was blown away with the reviews I got! You guys seriously rock! Thank you so much! :) Anyway, I'm not sure I like this chapter. But then again, I am my own toughest critic. Listen to 'Almost Lover' by A Fine Frenzy (if you have it on your computer, if not I recommend you download it because it's amazing) during the flashback scene, it's epic. Not really. I guess it was to me, since that's what I was listening at the time. Anyway...Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

Oh and a reviewer asked where Bella lives: She lives in Charlie's house, alone. Renee is in Phoenix, and Charlie is..somewhere.  


* * *

The Quiet Things No One Ever Knows

It was quiet again, of course. He still hadn't said anything. And I really wasn't suprised. So I sat there, in his computer chair staring at a poster of the Boston Celtics.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"My Father is cheats on my Mother," Edward suddenly said. "Consider this my 'sharing something personal'."

I turned around and stared at him with a disbelieving look.

"Crazy, right? Edward Cullen Senior, world renowed Doctor and Surgeon, perfect family man, a cheater?" He rolled his eyes.

It was silent again for the millionth time that day. I didn't want to push him, but I just had to ask. "How long?"

"2 years, give or take a few months."

"And your Mom...?"

"Oh, she knows," He said, with an incredolous tone. "But 'we can't smear the Cullen Family image because my Father is having a mid-life crisis.'" He scoffed. "It's bullshit, really. I don't get why she stays with him. Sometimes, I think she stays for us -- me and Alice, but she doesn't need to. I hear her cry almost every night that he says he has to 'work late' and it kills me."

I looked at him, and I could see the pain in his eyes. I felt bad for him, and for the crappy ways I'd treated him before. True, he did deserve _some_ of it, 'cause I mean he totally had it coming at times, but not all of it. I was suddenly overcome with emotion as tears brimmed in my eyes. He was going through so much and had no one to comfort him. I've never heard him talk about this - - or anything like this.

"How did you find out?" I croaked.

"I had just come home from school, and I heard them arguing in his study," He said. "I was curious of course, I hadn't heard them argue like this before. They were screaming at each other and I could hear my Mom crying..." He drifted off.

I realized how hard it must be for him to talk about all of this. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Edward."

"No," He said. "It's okay. I want to finally talk about it."

I nodded and waited for him to continue.

"My Mom kept saying something like 'I know about her. I know about you.' I was utterly confused, so I kept listening until I heard my Father admit to the affair and walk out, announcing that he had to go to work." He scoffed at that last word.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I sincerely stated.

He didn't say anything, but I could tell he heard me. We were always good at wordless communication. When we were dating, I used it a lot to call him out on his crap.

Silence.

"Now what was that other question I didn't answer?" Edward asked. His tone was emotionless. The walls were definitely going up.

"Umm.." I said, turning around and grabbing the card off the desk. "Admit something that worries you, or something that you are afraid of."

It was quiet. Again. It kind of frustrated of me. But I expected it from his tone. So, I continued to sit there and I proceded to stare at that same poster of the Boston Celtics. As annoyed as I was with the silence, I started to play a game. With myself of course. I was to close my eyes and guess the number of the jersey number of the player and open them up again to see if I was right. Lame, I know. But I had to do something to occupy my mind 'cause currently, my thoughts were running wild about Edward. And I had to stop all of them.

I was just about to guess Paul Pierce's jersey number when Edward started talking.

"I'm afraid of becoming like my Father."

"What do you mean?" I asked, softly.

"Like becoming a cheating scumbag. I don't want to be like that," He said. "I don't want to hurt the people I love, like he has."

"You won't," I stated.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked. "'Cause you're a prime example of my assheadness."

I was speechless. I didn't know he felt so bad about our break-up. At the time that we broke-up, things weren't going so well between Edward and I. We were fighting more than usual and he'd developed a really crappy attitude.

**Flashback:**  
_I sat on my bed reading __Wuthering Heights__ for the millionth time, listening to Debussy. Yes, I actually like classical music. Edward actually introduced him to me. Edward, I thought. What happened to us? We used to be so good together. Now all we do is fight. About...everything. __Wuthering Heights__, and listening to Debussy, when there was a soft knock on my already open door. I turned around and speak of the devil, there he was in all his bronze-haired glory. _

Mostly, about Edward's crappy attitude towards...everything. All he wants to do now-a-days play some version of basketball (either the real sport, or a video game) and party. Oh, oops, I forgot one: act like a complete jerk. I rolled my eyes at the thought. I should just stop thinking about him now, before I get all pissed off, or sad, or some other really strong emotion.

I continued reading

I didn't say anything to him. I simply just turned around and continued to read my book. Correction: I continued to pretend to read my book. I was still mad at him for last night. We were supposed to go on a date last night. You know, like a real couple does. But what does Edward decide to do? Go out with his friends. Insert eye roll here.

I wasn't on planning on saying anything, if he wanted forgiveness or wanted to talk, then he had to make the first move. 'Cause I sure as hell won't.

_"Hey," He said, in his velvety voice. He sounded sad._

_It took everything I had not to turn around and look at him. I still didn't say anything._

_He sighed, "Bella."_

_"What?" I huffed, still staring at my book. By now, the words were blurry. "Are you here to apoligize for ditching me for your friends? Or are you here to apoligize for doing body shots will Lauren Mallory at that party you went to yesterday?" _

_He looked at me, shocked._

_"Oh yes, dear Boyfriend. I know about that. Tell me: What the hell were you thinking?!" I exclaimed getting up and standing up, crossing my arms. Oh yeah, I was pissed off._

_"I..." He drifted off. "I don't know." He looked down, ashamed. _

_"You don't know?" I asked. "Wow, Edward. Snaps and claps for you. Great answer. It's so original."_

_He rolled his eyes at me and neither of us said anything. I was back to staring at my book and I didn't know what the hell he was doing. _

_We didn't say anything for a while until he finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry."_

_I still didn't say anything. I stared at the book. Not even looking at the words._

_"I'm sorry for everything." He sounded so...vulnerable and broken. So un-Edward like. _

_"I'm sorry for these past few months. And the way I treated you..." He drifted off._

_Silence._

_"I'm not the same guy I was before, Bella," Edward stated. "I've changed. And obviously, it's not for the better..._

_"You deserve better, Bella."_

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing._

_"You deserve someone so much better than me. Someone that can make you smile and laugh--"_

_"Are you breaking up with me?" I whispered in a raspy tone, as 'Claire De Lune' started to play in the background. Our song._

_He looked down at the ground. "Yes." _

_I stood there, staring at him, fighting with myself, to keep the tears in that had unknowingly formed in my eyes as he walked up to me._

_He kissed me. It wasn't a soft, gentle kiss. It was a fierce kiss, filled with anguish. _

_We broke apart as he held my face in his hands, wiping away my tears. I stared into his beautiful green eyes, which were filled with pain._

_And then, he took my hand and kissed my forehead. He gave my hand one last squeeze and headed for the door._

_As he was walking out. He said four words to me. "I love you. Forever."_  
**End Flashback.**

"None of us are perfect, Edward," I said. "We all screw up, every now and then."

"Some more than others," Edward stated.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"What about Alice?" I blurted out.

I got cut off by Edward. "She doesn't know."

I gave him a peculiar look. "How come?"

"We try to shield her from it," He simply stated. "Alice and my Dad have a really close relationship, closer than mine and his. And I..." He drifted off. "I...I don't her to be disappointed in him. She looks up to him, and I don't want her to see badly of him. Even though he is an asshole. But Alice doesn't need to see that."

I looked at him, suprised again. He's been doing that all day; suprising me. He's not the jackass that I'd thought he'd turned into. He's still the same boy I fell in love with Freshman year. Just, more guarded. It's a defense mechanism for him. I could see it. He really _was_ a good person. He just has bad ways of showing it sometimes.

"You're not gonna be like your Dad, Edward," I stated as a rush of emotion came over me.  
My human insticts kicked in as I crawled onto the bed with him, laying my head on his collarbone and putting my leg over his, as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

* * *

**Awh. Well I liked the ending. And that's about it. I'm off to take a nap after a grueling day of my summer job, as a Cashier at a department store. Here's some advice: NEVER BECOME A CASHIER FOR A JOB BECAUSE SOME OF THE CUSTOMERS ARE _REALLY_ MEAN. Today, this lady told me that she was gonna, and I quote "Wipe the floor with my skinny ass" because I couldn't give her cashback (we have to do instore credit, if you pay with a check) and because I was supposedly giving her attitude. Gah, whatev.**

Anyway thanks to these songs for helping me get through writing this chapter: _Almost Lover_ - A Fine Frenzy ; _Starlight_ - Muse ; _Apoligize_ - OneRepublic ft. Timbaland ; _Feel This_ - Bethany Joy Galeotti ft. Enation ; _Rescued_ - Jack's Mannequin ; _Yellow_ - Coldplay ; and my personal favorite song by one of my favorite bands _23_ by Jimmy Eat World.

Reviews are appreciated, mucho!

Oh and has anyone seen that Kristen Stewart (a.k.a 'Bella' in the Twilight movie) is on the cover of Vanity Fair? I was so excited when I saw it on Access Hollywood last night. I was like "Yay Bella."

Okay, I'm done.

Click the purple button, please :)


	4. Reminders of What We Used to Be

**Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is kind of a filler, but it's my favorite so far.  


* * *

**

Reminders of What We Used to Be

We layed there for I don't even know how long, in each other's arms. And it felt nice. Really nice. Actually, it felt more than nice. It felt right. Yes, I know what you're thinking: this chick is bi-polar because a few hours ago, this chick has said that she'd hated Edward Cullen and now, she's getting all sappy talking about how it 'feels right to be in his arms'. Well you know what I say to you? Shut up. People are allowed to change their minds, okay? I'm a girl. It's what we do.

It was silent. And I liked it. It was a comfortable silence. And I of course had to ruin it when my stomach growled.

"Hungry?" Edward asked.

"Just a little," I mumbled against his shirt, as my stomach growled really loud.

He chuckled.

"Okay, a lot," I conceded, rolling over to my side, so that my leg was the only body part resting on him. "Do you have any food in this palace of yours?"

"Well we _do_ have a kitchen and a fridge, so I assume there's something down there," Edward stated, getting up. "Let's go."

He held out his hand and I took it. I felt that familiar tingle in my hands, and I got butterflies in my stomach. Major butterflies. Correction: giant mothballs in my stomach going nuts. We stared at each other for a bit. I guess he felt it too?

I don't know how I did it, but I looked away somehow. "Lead the way," I squeaked. Wow. Congratu-freaking-lations, Bella. You've just won the award for sounding like a teenager who just hit puberty. Snaps and Claps for you. I think you deserve a cookie.

When we got down to the kitchen, Edward let go of my hand and walked over to the fridge. I noticed a picture hanging on the fridge and I stopped him from it. It was a picture of Edward and I taken the summer of Freshman year. It was Edward's birthday, and I wanted to suprise him by baking a cake and some cookies...

**Flashback:**  
_"Okay, so tell everyone to come over around 6 or something. He's coming over around 7. So it'll be a good a hour before he comes so we can suprise him, properly," I told Alice._

_She pouted. "Alright, but I don't know why I can't help. Parties and celebrations are my thing."_

_"Well Edward, is my boyfriend. And besides, I want to do it all by myself."_

_"Fine," She huffed. "And thank God he's not my boyfriend. Incest is not really my thing," Alice joked. _

_I laughed. "Alright well I gotta go make a cake and some cookies--"_

_"Try not to burn down the kitchen."_

_I rolled my eyes. "I'll do my best," I said._

_"Alright. Bye."_

_"Bye," I said, hanging up the phone._

I looked around the kitchen and found all my neccessary supplies and set them out on the counter. I read the directions. Brown sugar, chocolate chips, a couple of eggs..simple. For the cake I'd just have to add some oil, water, and some eggs. This was gonna be so simple, right?

WRONG! Totally wrong. God damn that freaking oven. It burns the damn cake everytime! It put it in for the exact time - 30 minutes for the whole thing like it said on the box. I mean so what if I'm baking it in layers! I thought, whilst washing the mountain of dishes when something started smelling really, really bad. And then the smoke detector went off. And just my luck...

"Bella!" I heard Edward shout as the front door slammed. "Bella?"

_I threw the dish I was washing into the soapy water and ran as fast as I could over the oven. Bad idea. I slipped on some flour and fell flat on my ass. _

_"Argh!" I exclaimed, frustrated, wiping the flour off my butt, and getting up. _

_"Bella!" Edward said, opening the oven, as a whole bunch of smoke came out. "Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine," I growled, grabbing an oven mit. _

_"What are you doing?" He asked, as I took out the cake and put it on the counter. _

_I took out the cookie sheet out, "Uhm. Baking cookies?" I sheepishly, stated as the smoke detector finally stopped beeping. _

_He looked at me with an amused expression._

_"Cookie?" I asked, holding out the cookie sheet to him._

_"Uh..sure," He stated, grabbing one. _

_I looked over at him expectantly. "Well?"_

_"There um...uh...lovely."_

_I could tell he was lying. "Don't lie to me. I want the truth."_

_"Are you sure?" He asked._

_"Are they __**that**__ bad?" I asked, horrified._

_"Well...yeah. Did you mistake the sugar for salt?"_

_I groaned, sinking down to the floor. "I suck at life."_

_"No, you don't," Edward said. "You just suck at baking." He gestured to the messy kitchen._

_"Thanks. That make me feel a __**whole**__ lot better," I stated, sarcastically._

_"What were you trying to do anyway? Why were you baking?"_

_"I wanted to suprise you for your birthday, by baking you a cake and some cookies."_

_"Well you sure gave me a suprise," He laughed._

_I rolled my eyes, standing up. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, Cullen." _

_I glared at him. "Stop laughing. It's not funny."_

_"Yes it is," He gasped._

_"Stop laughing, Edward." I was getting kinda mad. _

_"Ooh! You're so scary when you're mad, Bella," Edward teased._

_I glared at him again and did what any normal person would've done. I grabbed a bowl filled with leftover cookie dough and threw a chunk of it at him. "Still funny, Edward?" I asked._

_"I'll pretend you didn't do that," He stated._

_"Oops! I think I just did," I said, throwing yet another chunk at him._

_"Oh it so on!" He said, as he started chasing me around the kitchen._  
**End Flashback.**

He noticed me looking at the photo, "Good times."

"Yeah," I replied. "I forget how we didn't hear Alice come in and take that photo anyway..."

"Well, with you squealing and screaming and Alice doing her whole crouching tiger hidden pixie thing...it's kind of inevitable."

I laughed. "Alright so what do you have in this big fridge of yours?" I mused, opening up the fridge. "...Besides, nothing?"

"I guess my Mom forgot to go shopping," Edward said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"There's a note on the counter that says 'Edward, Alice: I forgot to go shopping yesterday...' She wants me or Alice to go today after we come home from school."

"Oh," I said. "Well, let's raid your cabinets."

"Okay, well...we've got peanut butter, Cap 'n' Crunch, and...honey."

I went over to the fridge and opened, "Ooh! There's some milk."

"You might wanna check the expiration date."

"March 2, 2008. It's fine," I said, as he handed me a bowl and I poured some cereal into it.

"You know, I used to love eating Cap'n'Crunch, watching Saturday morning cartoons when I was a kid," I stated, taking a bite.

"What was that, like a year ago?" Edward teased.

* * *

I finished eating when I felt him staring at me.

"What?" I asked. "Yes, I had a second bowl. I was hungry." I grinned.

"No, it's not that. I was just remembering."

"Remembering what?"

"Those earrings. You wore them on our first date."

"You remember the earrings I wore on our first date?" I asked, gesturing to my diamond studs my parents got me for my birthday a few years back.

"Yeah," He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What else do you remember?"

"That ugly ass thing you called a sweater that you wore."

I laughed. "Oh my god! Yes, everybody and their Mother has made their opinion on that item of clothing very clear. In fact, Alice burned it in that bonfire we had last summer. Poor Grandma, Ethel. She knit that thing forever. But anyway, tell me really. What else do you remember?"

"Well, um, let's see, your hair, you wore it that way the day I took you to my kid cousin's birthday party and you almost drowned in those balls at that Chuckie Cheese," We both laughed. "And those jeans, you wore them that day we went to the park when I tried to teach you how to shoot a basket, and we quit after you through the ball into that lake..."

"...And then we ended up falling asleep on that picnic table," I finished, looking at him amazed that he actually remembered such little things.

We looked at each other and he gave me that crooked grin again, "I remember more than you think."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Review please.  
And check out **The Search For Something More**, my other story. It only has one chapter up.  
Summary for TSFSM: All human. Bella never came to Forks looking for love. Quite the opposite, actually. She had a boyfriend back in NYC - one who she was sure she was in love with. But times changed, and so had she. BxE.**


	5. In 10 Years

**Woah, I was blown away with the reviews I got for the last chapter! I'm glad you guys liked the 'crouching tiger hidden pixie thing' lol. Sorry it took me so long to post this, I've been busy. Anyway Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**In 10 Years...**

After finishing our meals Edward and I decided to go back to school since this 'project thing' or whatever you wanted to call it would be over in a little more than an hour. It's weird how your life or the way you saw someone you thought you knew could change in the span of a couple of hours. I'd really have to thank Mr. Banner for assigning this thing because without it I would've lost someone I cared about most likely forever.

"Ah, the gym," I stated. "The smell of shorts, sports bras, and desperation."

Edward chuckled, "Desperation?"

"The desperation to do good. To not screw up. 'Cause that would just suck if you messed up infront of the whole school."

"You mean, the fact that you're so clumsy you would never play a sport?"

"Something like that," I laughed. "But seriously, how do you do it? Go out and play infront of a whole bunch of people."

"That's the easy part. Have you ever had something you knew you were good at besides almost anyone else?"

"Sex." He raised his eybrows. "That was a joke."

"Right," He answered. "Well, playing infront people is the easy part. Dealing with my coach...that's a whole 'nother story. I guess I just deal with all of it 'cause I love it so much, you know?"

"Yeah," I answered. I defintely know how that feels.

"So, what's the next thing on that list?" He asked, interrupting my jumbled thoughts.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"The list--what's the next thing on it?"

"Oh. It says: Where do you see yourself in 10 years?"

"I hope in 10 years," He paused. "That Alice has a killer fashion line and is making the big bucks, that my Dad would stop being such an ass, my Mom would divorce my Dad...and that you're happy," He smiled.

"Me?" I questioned.

"Yeah," He answered. "You, Bella. I want _you_ to be happy. You've had some pretty shitty stuff happen in your life and for once your deserve some happiness...everybody does."

I smiled and I felt my eyes water. Why was I such a sap? I really have to man up. Maybe when I go home I could go mow the lawn or something. That's manly, right?

After I composed myself I finally turned around to face him, "But the question is about you. Not about me, Alice, your Dad, or your Mom. It's about _you_. Where do yousee _yourself_ in 10 years?"

"I know. But I figure that if all of you are happy, then I will be too."

"Edward, that's great and all. Noble, even. But you really have to put yourself first sometimes," I told him. "So I ask you again, where do you see yourself, Edward Cullen in 10 years?"

"Fine," He said, defeated. "I don't know. In 10 years...maybe I'll be playing in the NBA."

"For?" I prodded.

"For..what?"

"For what team?" I explained.

"Maybe the Celtics. I don't know. I might not even be in the NBA," He brainstormed. "The point is, whatever I do it doesn't matter as long as I'm happy and I'm living life with the people I care about."

"Good answer," I smiled. "Very deep and all that jazz."

He laughed. "'And all that jazz?' Seriously? I think people stopped saying that a long time ago."

"Well I happen to be very old fashioned," I replied, grinning. "But seriously, try to put yourself first sometimes."

"I'll do my best," He promised. "What about you?"

"What about me?" I feigned clueless. I didn't really wanna answer the question. 'Cause honestly, I didn't have an answer for it.

"Don't play clueless with me, Bella Swan. Where do you plan to be in 10 years?"

"In 10 years..." I paused. "...I plan to be 28."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," He snorted. "But seriously, Bella," He folded his arms.

"Seriously...I seriously don't know," I honestly answered.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Neither did I, but I came up with something I'd like to be."

"Well, that's the difference between you and me. I don't know what I want," I confessed. "They should retain me this year and not let me graduate. I don't think I even have this whole high school thing figured out and they expect me to go out into the big bad world. Besides, I suck at, well...everything."

He groaned and threw his hands up in the air, "You're possibly the most stubborn and sometimes idiotic person that I've ever met."

"Gee, thanks for the pep talk," I muttered sarcastically.

"You really don't see yourself clearly. You actually see yourself all wrong."

"What are you babbling about?" I questioned.

"You," He paused. "Today you were talking about how you didn't think you were enough. And you know something," He walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders, "You are, Bella. You are enough, more than enough. It kills me to think that you have no idea about how truly amazing you are. You are one of the most kindest, silliest, friendliest, wittiest, most stubborn, sarcastic, and amazing girls I've ever met. You just need to realize it."

That's when I couldn't hold it in anymore, I let the tears fall. That was one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. When he saw that I was crying, he pulled me against his chest, "Thank you," I mumbled against his shirt.

"No problem," He answered, when I felt something against my head. His lips?

I broke away from the embrace and he wiped a tear off my face with his thumb. "Now, no more crying."

"But they weren't bad tears, they were happy tears," I informed him.

He gave me a confused look, "I didn't know there was a difference."

I giggled, "Of course there's a difference. Sad tears are, well when you're sad. And happy tears are for when somebody says something really nice about a person."

"Am I the somebody?" He asked, grinning.

"Cute _and_ smart," I joked. "The whole package."

He chuckled, "Whatever. But I'm still waiting for your answer. In 10 years where is Bella Swan?"

I sighed, "You know, I don't know yet. But whatever it is, I'll be okay because I'll have an awesome group of friends I can laugh with, and a few secret comforts to keep me sane. Like, I want all of the books by Jane Austen to fill my bookshelves. And a boy, I want a boy I'm in love with. Yeah, in 10 years, I'll be in love with someone who loves me back."

"Good answer. Very deep _and all that jazz_," He mimicked.

I rolled my eyes good-naturedly and smiled. "I just wanted to say thanks again. I've never really realized how awesome I am," I laughed.

"Well you are."

"I am," I smiled.

Silence.

"Take off your shirt!" I exclaimed, suddenly getting hit with an idea.

"Wow, it's just like the old days!" He jokingly replied.

I laughed, "Stop it, I have an idea for your picture. And if I don't get a chance to say it today, I wanna let you know that you're a great guy, Edward. You really are. Under all that macho-I-don't-give-shit attitude crap, you're still the same guy I used to know," I paused. "Well now, let's see the merchandise!"

He chuckled, just standing there.

"It's all about looks with you, isn't it?" He joked, begining to peel off his shirt.

"You know it. Now c'mon, chop, chop, take it off!" I cat-called.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. So it's short, I know. But the next one will be longer, I promise. I'm gonna be on vacation from the August 1st to August 8th. This'll probably be the last time I'll update until I come back. Or actually it might not be, I might update again if I get done with the next chapter when I update The Search For Something More.**

**Minor Spoiler for the next chapter - The next thing on the card says: Tell your partner a secret. Ooh, this one could do some damage.**

**A link to how Edward's photo was supposed to look like has been posted in my profile. Check it out.**

Review, please! :)


	6. Finally

I'm back! Woo hoo! Haha. I would've updated sooner but I was reading _Breaking Dawn_ as soon as I came back from my vacation. BD was pretty good, not better than the original _Twilight_ of course. Anyway, thanks for all the amazing reviews last chapter! You guys are awesome. Really.  
**

* * *

**

**Finally**

After some more jokes about our sexual past, Edward thought it'd be a good idea to take my photo too. His idea for my photo (which I thought was totally lame but I think I secretly liked) was me holding up a sign that said 'I am awesome' in big, bold, black letters. I was totally against it, but I didn't really have a choice since he reminded me that his body would be bared for the whole school population to see. When he told me that, it kind of bothered me. I actually felt a little jealous. And I didn't like that.

When we were done my photo, we'd decided it was time to answer the last question on the card. He took charge and decided that he wanted to be the one asking the question first this time.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"Tell your partner a secret," He answered, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Ooh. This'll be good."

I rolled my eyes. "You're expecting me to air my dirty laundry, right?"

He simply nodded.

"Well unless you want the clothes from my laundry hamper, I got nothing."

He laughed, "Nice joke."

"Sure," I replied. "But I seriously don't have any secrets that you don't already know about...Except..."

"Except, what?" He eagerly asked. He kinda reminded me of Alice at that moment. He was all jumpy and excited.

"It's not really a secret, it's more of a moment-of-truth type of thing."

"Uh..okay?" He answered, looking a little confused.

"C'mon, I'll show you," I said, pointing to the door.

"Where are we going?" He asked, as we walked through the gym doors and made our way into the hallway.

"My locker."

"...Because?"

"I told you I'd show you," I answered. "Never the patient one."

He chuckled, "Says the girl who couldn't wait to get my shirt off me."

I blushed, "I did not."

"Admit it, you just wanted to see me half naked one more time," He teased."You could've just asked. I don't mind."

I rolled my eyes, my face turning a deep crimson. I thanked God my locker was close to gym, as I stopped and put in my combination. I took a deep breathe and took out what I had to show Edward and handed it to him.

"An envelope?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Look at the return address."

"Stanford University addmissions office..." He answered.

"Yeah."

"So this is your acceptance letter?" Edward asked, as we both sat down and leaned back against the lockers.

"I don't know," I answered. "I didn't open it."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I was scared to," I admitted. "I...uh...this is kind of the only college I applied to and if I don't get in, I'd better call Karen Newton to let her know that I'm gonna be taking the full-time shift."

"Bella," He softly said. "You know that's ridiculous, you're like Valedictorian of our class and I'm sure Standford will take you. If they don't, they're missing out on one awesome girl."

I smiled, "You're just saying that."

I wagged his finger, "Tsk. Tsk. Now remember your picture?"

I laughed, "Okay, whatever. They'd be missing out. But I'm still not sure if they'd take me..."

"Do you want me to open it for you?" He asked, sensing my nervousness.

"Yes," I smiled.

I fidgeted with the ring on my finger while I heard the tearing of the paper.

"Ready, Bella?" He asked.

I just nodded as he read my letter. "Well?"

"Well, you better give a call to Mrs. Newton..."--I stopped listening until I heard--"And let her know that she won't be seeing you after we graduate. 'Cause you got in, Bella!"

I squealed (something Alice rubbed off on me) and Edward gave me a hug, "Congratulations, silly girl," He murmured against my hair.

Silly girl.

His old nickname for me.

My heart went into overdrive and those damn butterflies came back. Gah.

We broke off the embrace and settled into a comfortable silence until Edward broke it.

"Stanford class of oh twelve, eh?"

I smiled, "I guess. I can't believe it. We're gonna be graduating high school a couple of months."

"Yup. Finally done with this place."

"Seems like we just got here yesterday," I stated. "I'm gonna miss it."

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Yeah. I mean, the homework and teachers were lame, but I gotta admit my high school years were fun," I paused. "You can't actually sit there and say you didn't like high school one bit?"

"Okay," He sighed. "I guess I liked it _a little_. The basketball games and all the time the 6 of us spent together were fun. I also liked the time the basketball team tee-peed Principal Greene's house," He chuckled. "Oh and that time the 6 of us went to Seattle for our first roadtrip, and...this class, this project."

I smiled, "Me too."

Suddenly I felt an overwhelming need to be closer to him, so I suprised him by giving him a hug. My eyes got watery when I realized that I probably wouldn't see Edward after we graduated. He'd probably be off to some big time NCAA basketball college like UNC or Duke and I'd be 3,000 miles away in California.

I let go from the hug and I gave him a weary smile when suddenly he pulled me back and kissed me.

When we broke apart, I gave him a shocked look when he started speaking, "...I wanna be with you Bella."

I took a step back, "What?"

"I know we just now mended our relationship but I can't help the way I feel...I -- I love you," He breathed when the bell rang.

I stood there, shocked. I couldn't believe those words came out of his mouth. This was all so confusing.

Too confusing.

"I--I gotta go. The bell rang," I stuttered as ran away like a bat out of hell.

* * *

"So let me get this straight...Edward Cullen tells you he loves you and you say 'Gotta go, the _bell rang_?'" Rosalie snorted. "You're an idiot, Bella Swan."

I am an idiot. A big one at that.

"So what're you gonna do?" She asked, as I sighed and dramatically plopped onto her bed.

"I don't know."

"Do you know _anything_?"

"Probably not," I moaned.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"I was right. I suck at life, not just baking," I muttered while she gave me a weird look.

There was no point in explaning it to her, so I just waved it off. She got the picture.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"I don't know," She simply answered. "I don't even know how you feel about_ him_, that would probably help when it comes to my advice."

I didn't say anything. I didn't really know what to say. I knew the question was coming and I didn't want to answer it.

One..

Two..

"Do you love Edward?" Rose asked softly.

I fidgeted nervously with my hands. "I don't know...maybe?"

She groaned, "Love is not a _maybe_ thing. You know when you love someone."

"Gah!" I blushed, throwing a pillow off her bed.

"Hey! No need to abuse the pillow," She smiled.

Silence.

I didn't want to say anything. Anything at all. My answer was stupid. Maybe. _Maybe? __**Maybe?!**_ I really am an idiot. A retard. I need help. Maybe, I should go to therapy or something. Yeah, like that's gonna help and emotional retard like me.

I groaned again and pulled a pillow over my face. "I wish the ground would open up and swallow me."

"Yeah, I'd probably wish that too if the guy I loved told me he loved me and I walked away," Rosalie retorted.

"Thanks for the pep talk, Rose. You _really _should be a motivational speaker." I laid the sarcasm on thick.

She just rolled her eyes at me.

"And since when did I say I loved Edward?" I questioned.

"Pfft. It's obvious, Bella. It always has been. You only hated him, 'cause you couldn't have him. The sexual tension between you two was too hard to bare sometimes..." She babbled on.

I tuned her out and thought about what she said. Was is true? Was the only reason I ever hated Edward was because I couldn't have him? That couldn't be possible. He was an ass. He was moody. He was sarcastic. He's...always has been that way. He was honest; He said what was on his mind and made no apoligies for it. And I loved him for it.

I guess I still did.

"...So are you gonna go over to his house and tell him or not?" She demanded.

I didn't say anything.

"Urgh. I guess I have to reschedule my plans with Emmett..." She rambled on, grabbing her cellphone.

"Stop!" I exclaimed, grabbing it out of her hands.

"What are you--"

"Don't cancel your plans. I'm gonna go see Edward," I smiled.

She grabbed me, giving me a bone-crushing hug. "Can't...breathe!"

"Sorry!" Rose exclaimed.

I laughed and she laughed along with me.

"So you love 'em, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah. I do," I blushed.

She smacked my arm, "Took ya long enough!"

* * *

After laughing some more with Rosalie, she gave me an hug of encouragement and sent me on my way. So here was, walking up the path to his awesome house. I was nervous, I'm not gonna lie. My stomach had a zillion butterflies in it and they were going wild in there.

I took one deep breathe and knocked on the door.

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

I heard footsteps and I hoped to God it was Edward that answered the door because if it wasn't...I had a feeling I'd lose my nerve. And I didn't want that to happen.

Finally when the door opened, it was who I wanted. There he was.

The guy I loved so much.

The guy I never stopped loving.

The guy who made me happy, mad, sad, joyful, and excited all at the same time.

Edward.

_My_ Edward.

Well, hopefully.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" He asked, the pain evident in his voice when he said my name.

I took and deep breathe and closed my eyes, "Today, when you told me you wanted to be with me and that you loved me...I -- I ran away," I said, opening my eyes which were now full of tears.

Edward stared at me, confusion in his eyes so I went on. "I ran away because I was afraid. I was afraid of getting my heart broken again, like before. 'Cause you hurt me _so_ bad and I was afraid to be vulnerable again. I was afraid of you and the way that you make me feel." My voice broke.

"It might not matter now but I guess I just wanted to say that I love you, Edward. I always have. I guess I was just to scared to admit it."

When he didn't say anything--but stare at me--I decided it was time to walk away.

So that's what I tried doing, when he pulled me back, "Where are you going?" He asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Okay. So he was _totally _confusing me.

"I...um...home?" I answered.

"Why would you do that?" He asked, a huge smile on his face. "When I didn't get to tell you how much I love you."

"What?" I squeaked.

"I love you, you silly, beautiful, oversensitive girl," He said, grabbing me and brushing away my tears.

"I love you too," I answered.

And then I did something I've been wanting to do for most of the whole day. I kissed him. I mean, really kissed him. I tangled my one hand through his bronze hair while my other hand held onto his neck, while he wrapped one hand around my waist and put his other hand on my cheek. This is probably the best kiss of my life 'cause he's into it as much as I was. And in this moment I realized that I would never love another boy like I loved Edward Cullen.

* * *

The End..well _maybe_. **If you want an epilogue please let me know via review or PM**. I hope you liked it.  
Please Review.


	7. Epilogue

**OMG! 32 reviews! That's the most I've ever gotten on a single chapter! Thank you guys so much. Anyway, read the long A/N at the end and enjoy the chapter!**

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing.  


* * *

**Epilogue: Graduation**

I applied my last coat of lip gloss and sprayed a bit of perfume on myself as Alice had instucted a couple of hours ago. Alice came over early this morning along with Rosalie to do my hair and make-up for graduation. That's right, folks, in a few hours I would be walking across the stage--stumbling in my case--and throwing my cap in the air 'cause high school was finally over.

I was brought out of my musings when I heard the doorbell ring. It was Edward.

Ah, Edward. Just _thinking _about the boy makes me smile. Cheesy, I know. But true. After that night that we'd both said our 'I love you's' again things have been amazing. I mean sure, we'd argue just like any couple does, but it wasn't like before where we'd get into these huge blow-outs and not talk for days. Things were great and I couldn't have been happier.

As I headed out, I grabbed my ugly, blue graduation gown and said a silent prayer that I wouldn't trip on the stage today. When I opened the door, Edward greeted me with a big cheesy grin on his face.

"Chipper, aren't we?" I asked.

He smiled as he bent down to kiss me, "Well we _are_ graduating and then we have the whole summer to ourselves..."

I smiled at the thought of that. The whole summer with Edward. Mornings, noons, and nights with the guy I loved.

Perfection.

And then I thought about what that meant. The whole summer with Edward and then it was the fall. Which meant the rest of the year _without _him. I was going to Stanford as planned and Edward was going to Duke.

3,000 miles apart.

We'd had many talks about this particular situation and as much as I'd sometimes wanted to back out for the sake of our hearts, we'd decided to stay together. We weren't gonna give up on each other now that we were finally together. We were gonna make this work.

--

I nervously figeted with my hands as I thought about the crowd. Just like Edward had predicted I_ was _Valedictorian of our class which meant I would have to deliever a speech in front of 100-something people.

And that, scared the _hell _out of me.

You know how some people are scared of heights or snakes? Yeah, not me. It's public speaking for Isabella Swan. I took a deep breathe when I felt Edward take my hand and entertwine it with his.

"It's gonna be okay, Bella. You're gonna do great, I'm sure of it," He winked.

I sighed, "Riiiight. 'Cause you're psychic or something, right?"

He chuckled, "That's my girl! Sarcastic as always."

"I try," I smiled as we pulled up into a parking spot.  
"Ready?" He questioned, walking over to me after we'd gotten out of the car.

"Probably not," I snorted. "But what the hell...let's get this graduation thing over with."

He laughed, "Yeaaah, this graduation _thing_."

I took a deep breathe; It was only a few moments before Mr. Greene would call me to deliever my speech. To keep myself occupied--and to not focus on my nerves so much--I kept smoothing out my horrendous graduation gown when I noticed Elizabeth Cullen giving me two encouraging thumbs up and a smile. I waved back and smiled at her. She was such a nice woman--despite _certain things_--Edward and Alice were truly lucky to have such an awesome Mom.

I, on the other hand wasn't so lucky. Both my parents sucked. I mean they didn't even show up to my graduation -- one of the supposed biggest milestones in one's life. Renée and Charlie did however, both send me cards to congradulate me.

Hey, at least they didn't forget.

Anyway, I was over it. I'd finally realized that they didn't really matter anymore. They weren't my real family. My _real_ family was five of the most amazing people I've ever met in my life. I liked to call those people my friends: Edward (well, he wasn't really my friend but whatever), Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. I don't know where I'd be without them.

I was brought out of my musings when Principal Greene called me up to deliever my speech.

_Don't screw up_, I thought as I walked up to the podium.

I took a deep breathe and looked out into the crowd where Alice and Rosalie were both giving me huge smiles and Edward was giving me his signature crooked smile which I find very sexy these days.

"A couple of hundred years ago William Shakespeare wrote: 'There is a tide in the affairs of men, which, taken at the flood, leads on to fortune. Omitted, all the voyages of their life is bound in shallows and in miseries. On such a full sea are we now afloat, and we must take the current when it serves, or lose our ventures.' I think what this quote means is that life is short and oppurtunities are rare.

"And we have to be vigilant in protecting them and not only the opportunities to succeed but the opportunity to laugh, to see the enchantment and to live. Because life doesn't owe us anything. In fact, I think we owe something to the world. Now is the time for us to shine. The time where our dreams are within reach and possibilities, vast," I paused.

"So we've all heard the proverbs, heard the philosophers, heard our grandparents warning us about wasted time, heard the _damn_ poets urging us to seize the day. Still sometimes we have to see for ourselves. We have to make our own mistakes. We have to learn our own lessons. We have to sweep today's possibilities under tomorrow's rug until we can't anymore. Until we finally understand for ourselves what William Shakespeare really meant. That knowing is better than wondering, that waking is better than sleeping, and even the biggest failure, even the _worst_, beat the hell out of _never _trying. So take chances 'cause you never know how amazing something can turn out to be," I finished looking out into the crowd when Emmett stood up and started whistling.

"GO BELLA!" Emmett shouted, while I blushed furiously when everyone else started clapping and cheering.

"Can you believe it's over, Bella?" Jessica Stanley asked as I stood in line with the other S's, waiting for our name to be called so we could get our diploma. "I feel like screaming!"

_So do I. _

_But for other reasons...like you talking to me._

"We better keep in touch, I mean it seems like forever ago that we've hung out..."

_Yeah, like 3 years ago exactly._

"I promise," I nodded. "We'll e-mail or something."

"Edward Cullen," Mr. Greene announced and I looked over to see Edward looking as dazzling as ever walking across the stage.

God, he was gorgeous.

I mean, he even looked good in this horrendous gown thing in which no one--besides Rosalie, of course--looked good in.

After a 50-something more people when it was finally my turn.

"Bella Swan, Valedictorian of the Class of '08," Mr. Greene announced when I heard all of my friends clapping and screaming for me. I just looked over at them and smiled.

"Congrats, Miss. Swan," Mr. Greene shook my hand.

I mumbled a quick thanks and left to take my seat with the other graduates.

Finally, after all the rest of the names were called we all threw our caps in the air, with the exception of me and everyone erupted in cheers as if World War II had just ended or something and I got stuck in the crowd of parents, siblings, when I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"Congratulations, silly girl," He whispered in my ear.

I smiled and turned around, "Thank you, boyfriend. Congrats to you too."

He grinned, "And I'm so proud you didn't fall on stage."

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Thanks for _all_ the support."

"I try," He winked when Alice and Jasper popped up next to us.

"So you guys wanna get out of here?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," Edward and I replied.

"But uh..I have to do something first," I told them when I spotted the person I wanted to talk to.

He was talking to some parents when I spotted him and decided to leave my friends, telling them I'd meet up with them in the parking lot. I tapped him on the shoulder, "Mr. Banner."

"Ah, Isabella," He replied when I gave him a look. "Bella, right. Sorry, you know how I always screw that up."

I chucked, "Yeah."

"Congratulations, _Bella_," Mr. Banner smiled.

"Thank you," I replied. "But um...there something I need to tell you."

"Yes?" He prodded.

"Uh..thank you, Mr. Banner. For, uh, making us do that picture project thing 'cause without it, I don't think I would've been as happy as I am now--not in the sense that without an extra assignment I wouldnt've been happy--but in a sense that I got to reconnect with someone that I probably would've lost forever if it wasn't for your class. So thank you," I finished.

He smiled, "You're welcome, Bella. And congrats again."

"Thanks," I replied.

* * *

The party was in full swing at First Beach in La Push. It was Jessica Stanley's 'Last Blast for the Class of '08' party and she kindly invited all 83 seniors to come. I wasn't one for parties, but everyone else had convinced me to come saying it'd be fun or whatever, so I figured what the hell.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and I were all sitting around a bonfire away from all the drunk teenagers on the beach exchanging graduation presents--which I hated of course, 'cause I _hated_ presents.

"Okay, mine turn!" Alice exclaimed. "Here you go, Bella," She handed me a box, wrapped in colorful wrapping paper with a huge red bow on top.

"Aliiiiiice," I whined. "I told you not to get me anything. I can't believe you're the only one who didn't listen. No one else got me anything--"

"Uh-uh," She shooked her head. "This gift if from all of us--well minus Edward--so _all_ of us didn't listen, not just me. Anyway, just open the gift, Bella."

I rolled my eyes,"Guy, you know I hate presents."

"We know," Rosalie said. "And however weird that may be, we _don't_ care. Open it up or so help me I will open it for you!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh," I said, unwrapping the bow.

"Drumroll please," Emmett said, making a mock-drumming sound by slapping his hands onto his thighs.

"Tickets to The Warped Tour?!" I squealed. "Oh my god! Thank you guys so much!" I hugged Alice and Rosalie who were sitting next to me.

"What are we chopped liver?" Jasper joked.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, giving Jasper and Emmett both hugs.

"Alright, alright. That's enough, Bella. I know you've always wanted me but I have Rosalie and you have Edward and that just--"

I laughed, smacking his shoulder and joked, "Emmett, I thought that was our little secret."

We laughed and joked some more all whilst exchanging presents when Edward told me that he wanted to give me my gift in private.We were on a secluded area of the beach when he handed me a huge box.

I sighed, these people never listen. I told them not to get me anything and what to they do? They get me something. And knowing Edward he probably got me something expensive.

I was suprised though when I opened it. Inside, there were to red hoodies with STANFORD written on each of them in white letters.

Well, at least it wasn't an expensive gift.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"That's not all," Edward smirked, handing me the box again, when I realized there was a little envelope inside of it.

I stared at the envelope peculiarly since the return address was from Stanford and it was addressed to _Edward_.

"What's this?" I asked, the shock evident in my voice.

"Open it," He answered.

I gave him a weird look, but did as I was told. "Dear Mr. Cullen, Congratulations! I am very pleased inform you of your acceptance on an athletic scholarship to Stanford University..." I practically yelled. "Oh my God!" I exclaimed, throwing myself at him and giving him a huge hug at which point he picks me up and spins me around, grinning like a chesire cat.

"So do you like my present?" He asked.

"Are you kidding me?!" I exclaimed. "I love it!" I gave him a peck.

He pouted, "Just a peck?"

"Mmm. Greedy are we?"

He made a meausurement with his thumb and index finger, "Just a little."

I kissed him again and just as he was gonna deepen it, I pulled away.

"Tease!" He exclaimed. "You know, you're lucky I love you so much."

"I love you more," I answered.

Okay, so that was cheesy.

But hey, if you had a guy like Edward infront of you, you'd say the same thing.

"Pfft," He scoffed. "You're comparing one tree to the entire forest."

I smiled and kissed him again,"I love you, Edward Cullen."

"I love you too, Bella Swan and I always will, forever."

THE END.

* * *

**So that's it. I hoped you liked it.**

**First off, thank you all for reviewing, favorting my story and me as an author, and putting this story on alert. You guys are truly awesome and I looked foward to opening up my e-mail to hear your encouraging words.  
Anyway, this isn't the last of me. I'm writing another story and it's an angsty BxE story with some humor, drama and all that jazz. Check it out. Oh, and soon I'm gonna post the first chapter of what I called my "side project" on my profile. It's a BxE of course and Edward is a bad boy. Ooh. Haha. Anyway, the details about it are on my profile.**

**Anyway, thanks again! You guys are awesome.  
Please review.**


	8. Important Sequel News

Hey everyone. So once again I'm totally confused with what to do with the sequel. I know I want one, and I know _you guys _want one, but I'm not sure of which plot I should go with. I started writing chapter one, and it was really dark and gritty. And I'm not sure if I like it, or if you guys would even like it.

And yesterday, I while I was writing, the song _Heartless_ by Kanye West came on and it completley threw me off of what I was writing and I got all these ideas for the sequel and ahhh I just don't know what to do! I seriously need some help. I need a beta or something, just someone I can whine to and bounce ideas off of.

So now, it's either go with:  
**Idea One:** After an incident that occurs, Bella puts up a wall to everyone, including Edward. But he won't let her get away, like he did in high school. This time the tables are turned. Instead of her getting him to open up, he's trying to get her to open up. And he'll do anything to make things the way they once were, even if it means going back to a 'silly' school project that once saved their relationship.

**Idea Two:** Bella and Edward break up at the end of their first semester in college because of a huge mistake Bella made. Bella changes schools, but after missing her friends, family, and the only guy she ever loved, she comes back a year later with the hopes of rekindling things with Edward. But, as she returns, she finds out getting Edward back won't be so easy. He's put up a wall to her and everyone else; he's back to being the asshole he was before. But she's determined to get him back even if it takes another 'class project' to save them.

PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON THE POLL FOR THE TITLE.

**Let me know which idea you like better.**


End file.
